60 hour countdown
by musicchick54
Summary: The ND boys and one ND girl end up getting locked in the school for 60 hours. Tempers will  flare and secrets will be revealed. Rated T for language and mentions of rape
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first non-glee project story. Hope you like it. I own nothing or no one but Teja.**

***Teja's POV***

put us up for another boys vs girls song off . But this year there was a catch. Each team had to trade member. So the guys traded Kurt for me. I didn't really care, I like hanging out with the guys. Don't get me wrong I love being with my girls, but at times it was nice going without the drama.

So it was a Friday afternoon and we all stayed behind in the choir room. We had no clue what song we we're doing and the guys kept fighting. Puck and Finn wanted classic rock, Mike wanted something with a good dance beat, Artie wanted hip-hop, Sam wanted pop, Blaine wanted some type of broadway number and Rory wanted something with his Irish cultural behind it. I really couldn't care less as long as we picked a song.

"Guys I have to go. Text me the song choice" Artie said. He wheeled his way to the door. "uh-oh" he said

"What?" I asked

"Um I can't open the door" he said

"Oh out of the way crippled" Puck said trying to open the door. He couldn't. I let out a chuckle

"So what are we locked in" Sam asked

"What do you think trouty mouth?" Puck snapped.

"Okay guys clam down. Now remember this is the one door in the whole school that locks from the outside and can't be open from inside. Remember sue did this to try to make us miss our flight for nationals last year" I yelled out "we need a plan. First of all everyone call home to say why you won't be home so they don't worry. Then we need to gather all the food we can and save it for the weekend." everyone called their parents. What we had for food was three granola bars and a small bag of chips. For drinks we had one bottle of water and a juice box.

"Artie, your smart how do we ration this out?" I asked

"well we can break the granola bars into five pieces each so that's 15 that's 1.875 bits per person, the bag of chips it depends how many chips there are, the water and juice we are each aloud 3 small sips a day." He told us.

Everyone let a groan.

"Hey it could be worse" I said

"How?" Finn asked

"We could be trapped in a closet or in one of the tiny class rooms. At least in this room we get WiFi"

"And at least we food" Sam said

"And water!" Rory offered with a smile on his face (he always had one and I thought that was adorable)

"that's the sprit" I said. and everything was fine until the lights and air conditioning got turned off.

**Hey guys. Please Review and the whole WiFi thing is based off my school where some parts have really strong WiFi and others don't.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Teja's POV***

"okay guys clam down. Now it's going to be very dark at night so we'll have to use our phones as flashlights. And with no heating control it's going to get very hot in here, considering it's June. So minniaml running" blaine was instruecting

"Guys it's not going to get that hot, he just wants to see us take our shirts off." Puck yelled at everyone

"Hey at least we have all weekend to practice our song" I said

"so let me get this stight, I have to speand all weekend in here with a crippled dude, the seconed gayest kid in this school, trouty mouth, rory leperchan, the other Asian, a girl, and Finn?" puck yelled out

"Guys on the crops back home mammy said we all need to work together or well never get the harvest. Here we all need to work together or we'll end up killing each other" Rory said

"guy's rory's right and until we can prove we won't kill each other just stay with one or two friends you know you won't kill. At least until we all claim down" I said. Really I just wanted to speand one on one time with Rory. Honestly, I'm in love with that guy. People fallowed my insturtions and just got together with there close friends. So we had puck and finn in one conner talking about girls and football, we had artie and sam doing what ever arties and sams do, there was blaine and mike talking about the best show stopping dance moves. And then there was rory and I just talking. We're both 15 so we're the youngest of the club and we're both the only people that have never _quote on quote_ done it. Im hopeing that he'll be my frist.

"You know I've always wanted to go to Ireland" I told him

"You should. It's a lovely county, you could come this summer and stay with my family"

"I would love to but I couldn't afford it. Plane tickets are expinsive"

"right. Forgot about that"

"maybe in couple of years after graduation I could but sadly not right now"

"im going to miss America when I go home" he said

"what are you going to miss?" I asked

"The school, glee club, Finn Hudson, you"

"you're going to miss me?"

"Yeah, I will. Your like my best friend and I feel like I can tell you anything"

"Well you can"

"Then can I tell you something. But you can't tell anyone, you're going to be the first one to know"

"Okay, shoot" I told him. He stared at my with the most adorable confused look. "It just means tell me, you don't have to shoot anything"

"Ah. Well okay, um I like a boy. Like, like-like him."

"Oh wow" My heart sank

"You're not going to judge me are you?"

"No,no,no Rory you're my best friend as well and it's always going to be that way" I told him "Maybe next week we could go check out some guys" I joked "I don't mean to be nosey but who's the guy?" I asked

"Finn Hudson" he said quietly

"Oh wow"

"Yeah. Hey Tej?"

"Yeah Ror?"

"Have you ever been like almost in love with a person even though you know nothing will ever happen?"

"Hell to the yes. Rory I will support you with every step of this. If you don't mind me asking who do you think your biggest challenge will be?"

"My parents"

**what do you guys think. please review. next chapter is told from rorys pov**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry about making rory gay. TBH that wasn't the oringanal idea but there was someone who made me change it. I found away around so keep reading. And please please don't hate me.**

***Rory's POV***

So I'm not really gay. I'm testing her love. Yes I know about her crush on me. I'm not as clueless as everyone thinks. To be honest I think she's very cute and she would make and an ideal mate. If she really loves and cares about me she'll help me though this and will forgive when I tell her the truth. I plan on telling her the truth once we get let out on Monday.

"Rory, you still there? You've been staring into space for the last five minutes" she asked me

"Hmm? Yeah I'm here"

"you ready to talk about it or do you want me to tell me secret first?"

"what secret?" I asked

***Teja's POV***

Okay so I know I said earlier that I have never done it before, but dose when your asleep and it's against your will I don't count it.

***Rory's POV***

"Tej, you can tell me, I won't judge"

"Um, well, um, I don't know how to say it but I'm, I'm I'm…"

"Yo girlie, you sound like a broken record, if your going to tell your little leprechaun friend something tell him" Puck shouted out

"Shut up Puckerman" she yelled back

"Anyway like I was telling you I'm well pregnant"

"What, Teja said you've never done it before"

"I'm not counting a time when I was sleeping at it was against my will"

"You were" I said looking at the ground. She nodded with tears in her eyes. "When, where, who?" I asked her.

"well remember that party at Finn and Kurt's house, I was sleeping over with Kurt, and when it was just a few hockey and football guys left I decide to go down to Kurt's room while he cleaned up. I was so tried that I fell asleep before he came down and that jerk Rick, 'the bitch' came down and took advantage of me. I only know it was him because Kurt came down in time and his scream woke me up" still crying

"Oh my…"

"THAT BASTERD" Finn yelled out, while cutting me off.

"Finn, how much did you hear?"

"Almost all, Teja, I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault"

"Who knows?" I asked

"Who knows what?" Artie asked rolling over to see all the excitement and everyone else coming nearer. I could see the panic in her eyes.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT!" she yelled out getting up and running into the supplies closet

"What just happened?" Blaine asked

"We can't tell you" I said. I know Finn wanted to, but I shook my head.

"It's probably just her time of the month" Puck said

"Dude, it's so much more then that" Finn said patting him on the back

"And that's not even the just of it" I brought up being the only who knew the outcome.

After about 15 minutes she finally came out to tell the group

**So guys what do you think? And I hope not, but if this has ever happened to you, I don't want to offend you in anyway way, shape, or from, But I'm really, really sorry if it has. On a happier note what do you think of the surprise twist with Rory? Unless you were on of the two people I messaged I bet you didn't see that coming. More on Rory in the upcoming chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

***Teja's POV***

Am I really going to do this? Am I really about to tell me biggest secret to all the guys of the glee club? I'm not sure I can do this, but in a few months there going to find out anyway.

"Okay, well this is something I wanted to tell the girls first but I guess there's no way out of it and I guess you'll find out anyway but…"

"Tej, you don't have to do this if you don't want too" Rory told me in whisper

"I want to, and have to, but I can't. Rory could you tell them for me?" I asked him in a whisper. He nodded

"Teja is pregnant, with Rick's baby" He told them

"You had sex with our mortal enemy?" Puck yelled in anger. I wanted to start crying

"Rory or Finn"

"Dudes, she was raped"

I got up crying and ran back into the closet. I took out my phone. I had to call someone I knew would help me or at least understand how hard it would be. I dialed her number

"Hello?"

"Hi Quinn?"

"Teja?"

"Yeah. I know were not insanely close but I need to tell you something really, really important."

"Shoot"

"I'm going to have a baby"

"You're what?"

"But that's only half"

"What's the rest?"

"It was conceived against my will"

"You were…"

"Yeah and don't finish the sentence" I said cutting her off

"Who knows?"

"Well Kurt was the one who caught him"

"Who?"

"Rick"

"The stick?"

"Yeah. Or as I know call him the bitch. Anyway, then I told Rory, but Finn over heard and now all the guys know. And of course you"

"Right you're all trapped in the music room. But why did you tell Rory?"

"He told me a secret that was just as big. I promised not to tell so don't bother asking"

"Okay. Will Tej I'm happy that you trust me enough and I won't tell anyone. On Monday I can bring you all of my pregnancy books and I can go to the doctors with you too. I know this is going to be hard. But if I can do it so can you"

"Thanks Quinn. It's getting late and I think Puck just punched something so I have to go"

"Okay bye. And if you need to talk call me"

"Ok, thanks and bye"

"Later"

I go back into the main room. Sam and Blaine are sleeping, Artie is trying to get comfy, Finn and Puck are lying next discussing ways to beat up Rick (there so sweet) and Rory was just lying there awake. I went to lay down next to him. I make a pillow with my hoodie to put under my belly for the baby's protection.

"Do you want to use my shirt for a pillow?" Rory asked me

"Don't you need it" I asked

"nah. It's fine."

"Thanks"

He takes off his shirt and passes it over to me. He doesn't have a tank top on under neath and I see how well build he is. Not abs of steel or a six pack but at least he doesn't have a beer belly. He looks perfect. I take his shirt and bundle it up and put it under my head.

"Rory I know this is huge and I'll understand if you say no but could I ask you a favor"

"Go ahead"

"Like I said it's a huge favor and I won't be upset if you say no but I don't want people other than the glee club and my parents to know what happened or who the real father is so if people ask could I say it's you? Again you don't have to say yes and I understand why you wouldn't but I needed to ask"

"Teja of course you can. I know this will be hard for you but if you need anything you can ask me."

"Thanks Rory. Man we're both going through a lot right now. You need to come out to everyone pretty much and I'm going to have a baby. Hey Ror?"

"Yeah?"

"Just wondering when you first realized you were, you know"

***Rory's POV***

I didn't think she would ask that. I don't have any clue what to say.

"I first realized back in Ireland. My first crush was on my best mate Robert. I never told him"

So it's not the truth but it isn't a full lie. My best mate's name really is Robert and I never did tell him I'm gay and I never will.

"Ah. Well I'm going to try to get some sleep. Good night Rory"

"Good night Teja"

**So guys what do you think? Please please review. More on Rory in the upcoming chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. This chapter is a little AU so don't be mad if it doesn't seem right**

***Rory's POV***

It's 8am. Exactly 48 hours until the janitor unlock all the rooms. I'm happy it's not longer. The bathroom bucket is starting to stink up to room, we're out of food, and low on liquid. Teja's feeling sick and Sam's parents keep calling him every ten minutes.

"So Rory why do you think your parents will be the hardest to tell?" Teja asked me

"Well there such devout Christians and they would disown me if they found out"

"Oh wow. Do you know for sure they disown you or you just think would"

"There's like a 99% chance they would"

"That's not a for sure"

"Guys were going to try to pick our song now" Finn called to everyone who wasn't over there.

"So any ideas for songs?" Finn asked

"We told all our ideas yesterday before we got locked in" Artie said

"Yeah and none of us could agree" on anything Teja said

"So what do we do?" Sam asked

"I don't know" said Finn

We spent like the next half an hour fighting over song choices and there was everything from bon jovi to M.C hammer, to west side story, and anything in between. This year's theme was excepting. That's why we had to have one member of the opposite gender. chooses this theme because everyone got into a (another) fight about what was the best social group or dream or religion or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention. Anyway the guys can't pick a song, never mind a song to go with the theme. So everyone was fighting about that until.

"Guys I got it" I yelled out

"What?" they all said at once

"You got a friend in me by randy Newman. It was in the movie toy story"

"And that shows exception how?"

"Not 100% percent sure but it's better than what the rest of you guys have"

"He's got a point" Teja said "and if we don't pick a song soon we're going to be improvising on the spot" she added

So everyone agreed on the song and we started practicing. After about 2 hours of going over the song everyone started to lose interest so we just left it. We all broke into our little groups we had been in. I checked the time. 36 hours left. With each hour that past time seemed to go slower and slower. No one was talking with each other anymore. Everyone was just texting there friends and (though less often) their families. We we're getting pretty broad. Until Blaine got an idea.

"I got it" he yelled out

"What is it?" Artie asked

"Truth or dare. At Dolton the teachers had this 24 four hour countdown every year where each club got locked into their room for 24 hours before all the major contest and events. It was to get in practice so we would be ready. But when the warblers won't practicing we would always play truth or dare." He explained

"Excuse, but how do you play truth or dare?" I asked. I'd never heard of such game back in Ireland

"Basically you choose truth or dare and either have to answer any question but with full honesty or do any dare of the askers choice" Teja explained to me

"I'm in" said Puck

"Same here" said Finn soon everyone was in but Teja and I.

"We're going to supervise" Teja said "Make sure nothing gets out of control" we both really didn't want to participate.

"Come on wimps, you're not going to get hurt or anything like that" Puck told us. I caved. I was pretty sure we had a better chance getting hurt not playing then we would. After a little begging and pleading Teja caved as well.

"So who's going first?" Sam asked

"Blaine. He was the on to suggest it" Teja said

"So Blaine truth or dare" Puck asked

"Erm, truth"

"When did you first realized you liked boys?"

"okay, so it was at Dalton, and we were playing truth or dare and someone got dared to kiss me and it was at the time the most perfect kiss of my life"

"Mike truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Okay I dare you to dance with the mop in the supply closet and act like its Tina"

Someone put their iPod on to some type of romancey song. It was hairloius.

It went around a few more times until it got that just Teja and I were the only ones who hadn't been asked anything

"Okay Rory truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Okay, um, who do you like?"

"Um well I like a lot of people but the person I like like is a girl back in Ireland. So you won't know her" I lied. I didn't want everyone to think I'm gay when I'm not so I can't go with what I told Teja, and I don't want to admit I like Teja yet, well I can't.

"Teja, truth or dare?"

"Um truth"

"Okay, what do you plan to do with the baby?"

"I chance my mind to dare"

"I dare you to answer the question"

"To be honest, I want to keep it. I think this might be my only chance to have a child. I mean I'll never get a boyfriend and my family doesn't believe in online dating. But I don't know yet. I have like 7 months to decide"

There was silcince in the room.

"First of all why don't you think you'll never get a guy?" I asked

"Well look at me. Even without baby weight I'm fat, I have a terrible complexion and overall just unattractive"

"That doesn't mean you'll never get a guy. We want more then looks" I said

"Ha" yelled out Puck

It was silent for a few more minutes and then we just left it and went back to our friends.

Again it was teja and I together

"Why weren't honest with who you liked? I mean I know that Kurt liked Finn a couple of years ago and they didn't judge him. Don't see why it be any different with you." She said

"Guess I'm just not ready." I hate lying but I don't know what else to do. I'm just going to have to tell her on Monday and hope she doesn't rip my insides out

"That's fine"

"So do you really want to keep the baby?"

"Yeah. I've always wanted to be a mum. I always imagined I'd be done school, had a proper job not just a paper route or a summer job at a gift shop, and you know married for a few years and have a house of my own. But this will be nice too"

"But is that what you want?"

"Yes or course. Maybe. No. I don't know. This isn't easy you know" she started to tear up

"I know it's not. And I'm here for you" I pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"I know you are. I know we're never going to be more then friends but I really wish we would be."

"Teja how mad would you be if someone told you they were gay, but they weren't?"

"It would depend why they told me that in the first place." She lifted her head "if they honestly thought they were but now they not so sure I wouldn't be mad at all. If that's not the case there better be a reason. Why do you ask?"

"Because I, I… I lied about it"

"And why did you do that?" she was starting to get mad

"Because I wanted to see if you truly cared for me or you were just acting the way you were because you liked me"

"Rory of course I really cared about you. Oh my god. Why wouldn't you just ask instead of doing all this? I don't even know what to say right now I need to be alone" I could see she was very mad. I don't know what happened to her after she walked away but I started to cry.

**So what did you guys think? I was going to do more on the whole Rory faking being gay thing but i got way more caught up in the Teja one so. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Im already working on a squeal. Please review**


End file.
